


Shout It From The Rooftops (As If The World Were Listening)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyband!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly, it's a good thing that the world has grown so used to Mike and Finn and Sam and Blaine's antics that they don't look too closely at any one thing the boy band says or does. But it's a little irritating after Blaine and Sam become a couple that Sam can't announce it to the world that Blaine is his and be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout It From The Rooftops (As If The World Were Listening)

Their lives are pretty crazy.

Don't get me wrong - Sam _loves_ it that way. Who would have thought - back in Kentucky, when he was just a dumb jock who liked to sing in the shower - that one day Sam would live the life of a superstar? Months spent on a tour bus with three other guys, sleeping in four star hotels, giving interviews... Performing to sold-out crowds, getting his picture taken every time he steps out into the sun-

Sam certainly hadn't expected it when he'd auditioned for the gig. He'd hoped, maybe. Dreamed, in some small, cautious part of himself, half-embarrassed that that part existed, that maybe he could be somebody, but he hadn't actually _expected_ his dream to come true.

It's just a little overwhelming sometimes. The changes that have been made... the way Sam's life has just totally turned around. There was a time when Sam's parents thought they might be losing their house, and now Sam's family never has to worry about money. Sam used to date girls to hide the fact that he'd rather date a guy, and now he can _lick_ a guys's _neck_ in public... and everybody just goes crazy, loving it. Girls still throw their panties on stage and make him posters, trying to give him their number, and two of Sam's bandmates - Finn and Mike - once dry-humped in front of a camera _and_ got matching marriage proposals from a couple of girls in the same day. In Kentucky, Sam never quite felt like he could be himself... and now he can do anything - _anything_ \- in the name of theatrics, and all he ever gets is positive attention for it.

It's hard not to let all that craziness go to his head sometimes.

Oh, Sam never gets too big of an ego. He likes to say that his mama raised him better than that... (and his bandmates smile at him affectionately - while they tease the snot out of him for his Southern way of speaking). But he does get a little- Excited. Sometimes Sam gets way too caught up in putting on a show for his fans and forgets that the fans don't know that not all of it is a show.

It's easier to do than you'd think. The first time Blaine took Sam's hand in public, Sam thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. They hadn't known each other long then... But what Sam had seen, he'd liked. Blaine is such a ball of energy. He's the perkiest member of the band, for sure, but in a cool way. Sam is sure that if _he_ ever jumped up on top of a piano during a performance - or wore hot pink sunglasses with a big, red bowtie - people would think he was being silly or immature. But Blaine makes both of those things look stylish.

As soon as the band started to make a name for itself, in fact, the media named Blaine, with his hat and his ties, the _dapper_ one. Mike is the _cool_ one, with his techno dance moves (although Sam's been known to break out some killer pelvis rolls in the heat of a moment.) Sam is the _sexy_ one, always taking off his shirt and showing off his abs, and Finn is the _sweet_ one. 

This makes all of them laugh for various reasons. They're all pretty "sweet", if you ask Sam; good boys with no ego issues, which is why this whole thing with the sexually-charged horseplay never leads to any trouble. If you ask Blaine, he'd tell you that Mike is the classy one, always looking like he stepped off of a page in GQ. Finn is kind of the accidentally cool one; the one the rest of them look to as a leader. And Blaine-

Well. Sam thinks Blaine may be the sexiest guy he's ever seen, much less in his own band. That first time Blaine took his hand, Sam thought he had lost his mind. What were the odds that the first guy to ever show Sam any romantic interest would be smoking hot _and_ sing like a dream? 

Blaine had grinned at him and explained, amidst the thunderous clicks of a dozen cameras, "We can't let Fike have all the fun, can we?" Finn had kicked off the concert they'd just completed by introducing Sam as his brother, Blaine as his boyfriend, and Mike as his girlfriend. Mike had smacked him loudly on the lips as the fangirls cheered. It was certainly a creative way of addressing the stories haters kept making up about them.

The antics had continued and now it's not unusual to see one of them walking down the street with his arms around another. They do more grabbing and hugging and _licking_ on stage than Sam's ever done on a date. And that weird level of physical comfort with one another has spilled over into their personal lives. They've been known to change in front of one another, they share intimate details of their lives with each other. It hasn't helped dispel the rumors that they're all totally gay and have sex with one another, but it stops anyone from looking too closely at any one thing they say or do as proof.

Now that Sam and Blaine have been dating for a while, that has begun to irritate Sam at times. He'd like to announce to the world that Blaine is his and he is Blaine's, but he doesn't want his announcement to be taken as a joke. He hates how fans - and sometimes even other celebrities - will flirt with Blaine right in front of him (one time it took both Finn and Mike, Puck - their bodyguard - and their manager, Mr. Schue, to talk Sam down from kicking Justin Beiber's ass). 

And as funny as "RPS" used to be, back before Sam and Blaine were an item (or hot... Sam can admit that he did quite a bit of reading while he was crushing on Blaine but certain that Blaine didn't return his feelings, and he still tracks the _#blam_ hashtag) Sam gets kind of queasy these days when the other guys laugh about the _Blinn_ or the _BlaiChang_ that gets posted online.

Still, hiding in plain sight is better than having the world scrutinize their relationship, so for the most part Sam is grateful for the crazy dynamic of their group that masks how much of what he and Blaine do together on the stage is backed by real feelings.

Blaine throws him a kiss before they start their first set, and nobody pays any attention. Sam slaps Blaine on the ass as they pass one another in the middle of a performance, and their fans cheer at the dirty grin Blaine gives him in return. Only Sam is close enough to see the flush that pinkens Blaine's skin. 

They're totally killing a fast, loud number that always brings out the raunchiest theatrics in all four of them when Blaine drops to his knees in front of Sam and starts to _tongue_ Sam's guitar. 

Sam's got it slung low... Giving himself the freedom to jump around as he plays, but he's frozen still at the moment, only his hands moving, flying over the chords as he sings along with Finn by rote memory. The crowd is going nuts, and Sam can hear Mike chuckle lightly over his ear piece, but all he can focus on is the fact that - except for the guitar being between them - Blaine is basically on his knees for Sam in public, his face in Sam's crotch. 

Sam forgets himself entirely as soon as the number is over, and Blaine is rising to his feet, eyes wildly bright with the high of his performance and lips curled mischeviously. Sam flings his guitar over his shoulder, letting it bounce against his back, and grabs Blaine by the lapels of his jacket. He gets a glimpse of Blaine's pretty eyes wideningly and those lips parting, and then Sam is crushing their mouths together. 

" _Dude_!" Finn shrieks into his mic, half laughing and shocked stupid and Mike laughs again. The fans _roar_ , but Sam is feeling a little high himself. He doesn't stop what he's doing. He sucks Blaine's tongue into his mouth, and his own mic barely misses catching the moan that rumbles out of Blaine in response.

As it is, there's no way the cameras zooming in on them right now are missing the amount of tongue being exchanged as the kiss seems to go on forever. This is no playful smack for the sake of shock and awe; Sam is kissing the _shit_ out of Blaine, and Blaine is letting him...

Time fast forwards once the kiss ends. Later, Sam can barely remember Blaine pulling away or Finn giving him a 'Bro, what the _f*#!_ ' look (and a one-armed hug, simultaneously) or getting prepped for their next set. 

All Sam can think is, 'That was hot' and 'Holy shit' and ' _Holy shit!_  
What have I done?' He feels like everybody's eyes are on him - and not in the usual, playing-for-about-a-gazillion-people kind of way. He is entirely _not_ ready when the last refrain of the last song of their set is finished and it's time to leave the stage... 

And he looks to Blaine, when they're backstage, for proof that he hasn't just made a mistake. But Mike's interruption is comforting in its own way. Mike steps in close and throw his arms around Sam. "Evans, when you come out, bro, you don't come halfway, do you?"

"I-" They haven't talked about this, and it suddenly occurrs to Sam that they should have. He didn't think about what it would mean to the band if two of them admitted to being a couple (Sam didn't think before just grabbing and _taking_ , back there on stage, period) but of course the news will affect the others. Sam should have-

"It's fine," Mike is quick to cut Sam off. "I'm happy for you. But you better have been serious, man, and not just one-upping me and Finn, becaue if you were, you win. I love you guys, but I'm _not_ frenching Finn for anybody."

Sam immediately feels like he can breathe again. "Deal," he says.

And that's all he gets to say, because then Blaine is slipping right around Mike and-

Mike woof whistles and walks away, still laughing, while Finn is a few feet to their right, nearly yelling into his phone to be heard over the rumble of the crowd still clamoring in the distance. "YEAH, DID YOU SEE IT? BABY, TELL ME SOMEBODY YOUTUBED THAT!"

Sam is pressed flat against the riser behind him, Blaine's hands on his face and Blaine's body pressed to his. Blaine's kissing Sam like their steamy on-stage liplock was just a warm-up, and Sam's toes almost curl when he thinks about what that means for when they get back to the hotel. 

"I'm sorry," he finds himself saying anyway, as soon as Blaine let's him breathe. "I know we haven't talked about-"

"Sam, that was amazing." Blaine _beams_ at him. And it almost chokes Sam up, because Blaine is the best part of the crazy life that being a pop star's given him. But Blaine always seems to look at Sam like he feels that _he_ is the lucky one.

"I know, but the fans-"

"Maybe they didn't notice," Blaine teases, and Sam laughs. He won't be entirely surprised, however, the next day, when most of the world decides that the kiss was yet another stunt meant to rile people up.

"Well, then, next time I'll just have to try harder," Sam jokes, smiling into Blaine's lips. He curls one hand around the nape of Blaine's neck and snakes the other around his boyfriend's back, smiling wider when Blaine shivers.

"Bring it on," Blaine says breathily. And they hold one another a moment more before their choreographer stomps backstage with her bullhorn and threatens to have them in the studio for seventy-two hours straight once they get home from the tour if she has to watch them make out any longer.

Sam takes Blaine hand, and they join Finn and Mike to brave their way to the bus together, already planning what he'll tell the paparazzi when they descend.


End file.
